Never Enough
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Lo único que detesta de tenerlo en Mystic Falls, es su extraordinaria capacidad para hacerlo flaquear. Salvatorecest. Para Jackie.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

**Advertencia: Slash, incesto y leves (?) menciones de bloodplay.**

**Claim: Salvatorecest (Damon/Stefan)**

**Summary: **_Lo único que detesta de tenerlo en Mystic Falls, es su extraordinaria capacidad para hacerlo flaquear. _

**Para Jackie. No tiene la cantidad de sangre que me hubiera gustado. Pero quizás luego, estoy iniciándome con el fandom (me quedé en el 1x08) así que hay posibilidades de que escriba más. Estos dos son vicio.**

* * *

_Tonight my head is spinning, I need something to kick me up. I've tried but nothing is working, I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough. Tonight I start the fire, tonight I break away. _

_"Break" - Three Days Grace_

**Never Enough**

Le fastidia un montón tenerlo en Mystic Falls, por supuesto. Le molesta porque ya sabe lo que es tenerlo alrededor quejándose de aburrimiento y utilizando humanos para su satisfacción personal, humanos como Caroline Forbes o Vicky Donovan, antes que la convirtiera al menos. Le molesta por Elena, o eso se dice él, intentando engañarse como siempre.

No.

La verdad es que le molesta que Damon sea y represente todo lo que él secretamente quiere y anhela. Lo que quisiera tomar por instinto aunque su cerebro le indique lo contrario. Es un vampiro, debería ser capaz de actuar por instinto y ha reprimido ese instinto por tanto tiempo que a veces se le olvida lo que es.

A veces.

Definitivamente no mientras Damon muerde el cuello de su nueva presa delante de él, a sabiendas de que lo reta a detenerlo (Stefan se queda paralizado porque desea probar la sangre que brota a borbotones de la herida, manchando el suelo, las manos de Damon, que le nubla la mente con el olor metálico, oh, ese fantástico aroma que lo desquicia por completo), consciente de que jamás lo hará. Quisiera hacerlo porque es lo correcto y etc. pero en realidad no puede, porque es Damon y cuando lo observa con esos ojos suyos que lo conocen mejor que nadie no puede resistirse.

Simplemente es demasiado natural responder al instinto cuando su hermano lo mira así.

No puede evitar sustraerse de tomarle la muñeca a la chica y beber la sangre con una suerte de desesperación que hace que Damon suelte una carcajada levemente burlesca. Y si entonces lo mira a los ojos sabe que está perdido, perdido en la intensidad de esos ojos azules que lo sacan de los límites de su autocontrol siempre que pueden. Perdido porque por un momento que se le antoja irreal se olvida de la presa y sólo puede concentrarse en el sabor de la sangre en los labios de su hermano.

Adictivo y con un toque de algo que simplemente es Damon, algo que reconocería a leguas aún si fuera humano. La sangre sabe metálica en sus labios y le gusta, le entrega la posibilidad de dejarse llevar por los instintos, entierra los dedos con fiereza entre los mechones de cabello castaño y se pierde en el sabor de sangre y Damon, las dos cosas a las que no duda demasiado en declararse adicto.

Quiere decirle muchas cosas, la verdad es que sí, pero no se concentra demasiado en eso, no mientras lo observa abrir nuevas heridas en la chica y embarrarle la sangre en el pecho descubierto, a Stefan le gusta como se siente la lengua de Damon contra su piel, aferrando y bajando, burlándose y torturándolo al mismo tiempo.

- Joder.

Con Damon nunca es suficiente, no es suficiente alimentarse e irse, no es suficiente cuando ha lamido la sangre del pecho de su hermano y se ha encontrado pidiendo por más de eso, por más de lo que sea, de Damon dentro de él, rompiéndolo a pedazos, no le importa. Lo necesita, es el único que le puede devolver su identidad llena de instintos y noches así. Desgarrando las ropas del otro, arrojándolas a los pies de un cadáver que casi han olvidado sigue ahí.

No es suficiente lamer y mordisquear, quiere todo lo que puede recibir, quiere sentirlo, porque Damon representa la opción de regresar a lo que es y permanecer a su lado. Sabe que no puede estar lejos de él, quizás por culpa de Katherine, quizás no, pero no importa, en ese momento sólo le importa la necesidad que tiene por sangre y sexo, siendo Damon la clave para obtener ambas.

Le muerde el hombro, ignorando lo que sea que le haya dicho su hermano en respuesta, le muerde y puede probar un poquito de su sangre, no le alimenta pero le gusta el sabor, es Damon pero en una dosis sin diluir, droga cien por ciento pura. Siente las embestidas y gime, grita, dice todo lo que se le ocurre y responde al vaivén adictivo, fuerte, duro, embestidas y piel entremezclada, la imperiosa necesidad de correrse gritando el nombre del otro y un dejo de satisfacción ante la recuperación de sus instintos.

- No luches.

Es un consejo disfrazado de algo más, con Damon nunca puede estar demasiado seguro. Quizás es porque sabe que le sería más benéfico resignarse a que nunca se podrán deshacer del otro y es mejor pasar la eternidad alimentándose y follando que intentando escapar. El cadáver se ha enfriado y unas gotas de sangre han quedado coaguladas antes de tocar el suelo. Stefan no la mira, sólo puede enfocar a su hermano.

Niega con la cabeza y hace ademán de querer que se vaya. Damon se ríe de nuevo, su risa resuena en los oídos de Stefan y trata de luchar contra la imperiosa necesidad de borrarle la sonrisa a mordidas disfrazadas de besos.

- Nos volveremos a ver. Saluda a Elena.

Y se va, con la sonrisa burlona grabada en el rostro. Stefan lo observa partir sintiendo en el estómago una pizca de algo que no sabe descifrar pero que luego reconocerá como anticipación porque desea volver a verlo. El instinto se incrementa cada vez que está con él.

La próxima vez, piensa con un dejo de culpa que se borra con lentitud mientras crema a la chica muerta, quizás la sangre de una persona no sea suficiente.


End file.
